Le faucon et la fantôme
by Ilitch-Sama
Summary: La rencontre entre une jeune fille perdue et un étrange objet volant, et ses aventures sur une île étrange, propriété d'une légende vivante.
1. Chapitre 1

Le faucon et la fantôme

C'est ma première fanfic alors commentez sérieusement et de manière constructive que je puisse me situer et savoir si je dois continuer ou pas. Merci d'avance :3 ! PS : Les chapitres ne sont pas très longs mais je compte en écrire beaucoup et je préfère faire plein de chapitres courts que quelques chapitres longs, pour une question de rythme.

Chapitre 1- Boulet de canon?

Ca faisait 2 jours que Perona flottait au-dessus de l'océan. Elle commençait à en avoir vraiment marre. Après la chute de Thriller Bark, après avoir vu les Mugiwaras en action, elle avait quitté le navire géant pour partir à l'aventure. Elle avait trouvé les Mugiwaras heureux et solidaires. Et elle voulait connaître ces sentiments, elle qui avait passé tout son temps à chouchouter ses zombies dans son petit confort à thriller Bark.

Elle était donc partie sans rien emmener avec elle. "Tant qu'à faire, autant rendre les choses un minimum compliquées" s'était-elle dit au moment du départ. Mais elle commençait à le regretter. Elle avait faim, soif, et elle s'ennuyait. En 2 jours de "vol" elle n'avait rien rencontré à part des mouettes et des bancs de poissons volants et la monotonie de l'océan commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

Le lendemain elle décida de troquer les vagues contre les nuages. "Quitte à que ce soit ennuyeux, autant que ce soit différent !" cria-t-elle en lançant une grimace à l'océan qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Elle avait enfin pénétré la couche nuageuse et commençait déja à sentir le froid et l'humidité qui l'entouraient. "Euh, je crois que je vais retourner en bas tout compte fait" pensa la jeune femme, grelottante. Mais soudain, elle aperçut une sorte d'oiseau qui se rapprochait d'elle à toute vitesse. "Non ce n'est pas un oiseau!" s'écria-t-elle avant de l'esquiver d'une habile pirouette. "Mais... c'était un homme, aucun doute possible!" hurla la jeune femme, qui n'en revenait pas. Il fallait qu'elle le suive, c'était assez incroyable pour être le point de départ de l'aventure qu'elle attendait tant. Elle fonça alors dans la direction de la fusée humaine qui avait failli la tuer et au bout de 3 heures de torture du fait du froid et du manque d'oxygène, les nuages commencèrent à devenir sombres et se disant que ce devait être des nuages d'orage, elle redescendit en direction et aperçut avec stupeur une ile sombre et qui semblait inhabitée. "Un endroit parfait pour commencer une aventure" pensa-t-elle.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2- Le melon, le faucon et les babouins

Elle était toute excitée! Elle avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant après trois jours de voyage aussi fatiguant qu'ennuyeux. Elle descendit alors à toute allure vers ce qui lui semblait être la terre promise et s'arrêta à une cinquantaine de mètres d'altitude pour observer les alentours. L'île était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de brume de laquelle ressortaient de vieux arbres dépourvus de feuillage, tels des mains décharnées qui voulaient emmener les voyageurs égarés dans la brume pour les y emprisonner à jamais. "Arrête avec tes bêtises et fonce, l'aventure t'attend idiote!" se dit-elle, comme pour se rassurer.

La brume l'empêchait de distinguer le sol de l'île et elle allait donc devoir se poser pour explorer. "Oh ce que c'est excitant!" pensa-t-elle non sans une pointe d'anxiété quant à l'idée de mettre pied à terre. Une fois au sol, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de végétation du tout et elle ne trouva aucun indice de la présence d'un quelconque animal. Elle marchait depuis plus d'une heure et elle n'avait pas encore entendu un seul bruit et elle détestait ça. C'est alors qu'un hurlement strident déchira le silence et elle se surprit à se cache derrière un arbre. "Un animal, ou... Un monstre" pensa-t-elle, effrayée. Et alors? Elle avait vécu pendant longtemps avec un homme invisible, un savant fou et des zombies, alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire qu'il y ait un monstre ou pas. De plus elle savait se défendre et elle avait confiance en son fruit de l'ectoplasme et en ses petits fantômes. Et puis ce cri plus que terrifiant, était la preuve qu'il y avait de la vie sur cette île. Et elle allait en avoir le cœur net.

Elle avança en direction de l'endroit d'où le cri avait émané, décidée à en connaître la cause. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand elle aperçut une horde de singes géants, des babouins, en train de se battre avec un épéiste aux cheveux verts qui... "Attendez une minute!" s'écria-t-elle. Elle le connaissait elle en était sure et elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. La jeune femme courut alors en direction du bretteur, se mettant alors à la vue des babouins qui étaient armés d'épées et de boucliers, et envoya une flopée de fantômes explosifs sur eux en guise de tir de couverture. Elle arriva vite à hauteur du sabreur et s'écria "tête de melon!" heureuse de trouver un mugiwara dans un endroit pareil. Celui-ci se retourna, l'air très surpris, et sembla la reconnaître mais alors un babouin s'élança sur lui, profitant de cette brèche dans la concentration du bretteur. Elle eut juste le temps de crier "attention!" mais c'était trop tard et de l'épaule droite de Roronoa jaillit une giclée de sang. Il s'effondra alors, le corps couvert d'estafilades.

Perona n'avait donc plus le choix, elle allait devoir se battre toute seule contre cette armée de singes combattants. Elle voulut prendre un peu de hauteur pour pouvoir les attaquer sans risque mais ils étaient trop rapides. Et déjà un gros babouin en armure lui attrapait la jambe et la claquait au sol. Elle était sonnée, elle voyait trouble mais elle aperçut quand même 2 énormes singes qui fonçaient sur elles. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle avait encaissée le coup du babouin de plein fouet et elle allait s'évanouir, elle le savait. Elle ferma les yeux et ne vit pas le faucon fendre les cieux, elle ne vit pas les deux babouins s'effondrer ni les yeux jaunes se poser sur elle d'un air inquiet.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3- Le manoir d'une légende

Les babouins fonçaient droit sur elle et Roronoa. Ils allaient les tuer elle le savait. Mais tout à coup une ombre prit possession du champ de bataille et fit s'enfuir les singes. « Que se passe-t-il ? » pensa la jeune femme terrifiée. Elle se sentait étrangement oppressée et avait tellement peur qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Des yeux jaunes, intenses et terrifiants apparurent alors devant elle.

Perona se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était couverte de sueur et avait affreusement mal au crâne. « Mais où suis-je ? » se demanda-t-elle. Elle ne comprenait pas, il y a peu elle était sur le point d'être tranchée par des babouins et maintenant elle se trouvait dans un confortable lit en bois orné de voiles roses qu'elle trouvait très jolis. Elle avait donc été sauvée par un inconnu qui l'avait ramené chez lui pour se rétablir. « Et qui si ça se trouve avait même orné son lit de rose pensant qu'elle aimait cette couleur après avoir vu ses vêtements » pensa-t-elle en rougissant. Il y avait donc quelqu'un qui habitait sur cette île. Et elle voulait connaître son identité.

Elle se leva en vitesse malgré ses courbatures et son mal de tête et après avoir constaté avec surprise que Roronoa n'était pas là, ouvrit la porte de la chambre et arriva dans un long couloir orné de dizaines de tableaux à l'effigie d'anciens nobles qui vraisemblablement étaient des descendants de la famille du type qui l'avait sauvé. Elle s'approcha pour lire les indications sous chaque tableau. « M… Mihawk ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Aucun doute possible, elle était chez le plus puissant des bretteurs, le shichibukai Mihawk. Elle repensa à son cauchemar et fit vite le rapprochement entre les yeux jaunes qu'elle y avait vu et ceux de Dracule Mihawk, dont elle observait le portrait, l'actuel représentant de la famille, « œil de faucon ». Il était beau mais il avait un regard glacial qui vous transperçait l'âme et vous faisait perdre toute assurance en un instant.

Elle avait de plus en plus mal à la tête mais elle voulait le voir en vrai et le remercier voire discuter avec lui si elle parvenait à rester consciente. Elle sortit du couloir et déboucha dans une gigantesque salle ornée d'épées en tout genre. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise et sortit donc en vitesse. Elle arriva dans un beau salon aux allures plus modernes que les autres pièces qu'elle avait visitées et aperçut Mihawk qui discutait avec Zoro. Elle dégoulinait de sueur et avait envie de vomir mais elle rassembla ses forces pour lancer un « bonjour ! » avant de s'évanouir.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4- Les yeux dans les yeux

Cette fois elle se réveilla lentement et s'étira en poussant un long bâillement.

« Tu es réveillée lolita gothique ? »

Elle crut qu'elle allait mourir. A côté de son lit se tenait assis Mihawk, son regard jaune flamboyant dans la pénombre de la pièce. Il se leva et partit allumer plusieurs bougies dans la pièce. Perona encore tremblante s'écria :

« Vous êtes cinglé, j'ai failli faire une attaque ! »

« Oh non, tu ne vas pas encore t'évanouir ! » lança œil de faucon, d'un air moqueur.

Elle rougit et se calma d'un coup. Que pouvait-elle-répondre ? Il l'avait mouchée.

Alors comme pour changer de sujet, abandonnant sa fierté elle lança :

« Désolé je me suis emporté, j'aurais d'abord dû vous remercier pour m'avoir sauvé. »

« A vrai dire, c'est Roronoa que je voulais sauver mais tu étais là, inconsciente alors je t'ai ramassée au passage. » lâcha-t-il sans une once de retenue, ce qui eut don d'énerver la jeune femme qui contint pourtant sa colère et repoussa encore plus loin sa fierté :

« Eh bien merci quand même, vous auriez très bien pu me laisser à terre et n'emmener que Roronoa. »

« A vrai dire, je préfère ramasser les ordures quand j'en ai l'occasion » lança-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

C'en était trop, il avait beau être son sauveur elle ne pouvait pas tout laisser passer. Elle se mit à hauteur du plafond et fit exploser le lit avec un de ces fantômes.

« C'est quoi ce comportement ! Vous avez beau être une légende, vous devriez rester modeste ! »

« Hmm une paramecia c'est intéressant, mais tu restes un déchet, alors approche si tu en as le courage. » lança-t-il sans même se mettre en garde.

« Je ne suis pas un déchet et je vais vous le prouver en vous inculquant la modestie ! »

Perona fulminait et sans réfléchir elle fondit sur Mihawk accompagnée par une dizaine de fantômes explosifs. Il fit un bond pour esquiver son attaque et après avoir pris appui sur le mur il s'élança vers elle. Elle ne put rien faire, il était tel le faucon. Il la frappa au cou du tranchant de la main et pour la troisième fois depuis son arrivée sur l'île elle s'évanouit. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre les mots de Mihawk prononcés d'un air suffisant : « Chien qui aboie ne mord pas, et c'est encore plus vrai pour les chiens gothiques semble-t-il. »


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5- Le doute plane au-dessus du faucon

Mais merde ! Pourquoi s'était-il emporté comme ça ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, le sang-froid était sa marque de fabrique, il en avait fait son principal atout. Mais voilà que la vue de cette fille l'avait changé du tout au tout, sa courtoisie s'était mue en arrogance, son self-control avait laissé place à un emportement malvenu. Au départ il s'était vraiment inquiété pour elle quand il l'avait trouvée inanimée près de Roronoa et il l'avait chouchoutée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rétablie et voilà que tout à coup il l'insultait et allait même jusqu'à lever la main sur elle. Ça n'allait pas du tout, quelque chose chez elle provoquait un grand trouble en lui. Il ne comprenait pas, mais il allait rester à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, il le devait, pensa-t-il. Et quand elle se réveillerait il lui ferait des excuses et l'emmènerait faire le tour du château. « Oh et puis non ! »

Il réalisa qu'il avait parlé à voix haute et se sentit stupide. Mais il l'avait décidé, il n'irait pas lui tenir compagnie pendant son sommeil. Enfin quoi ? Elle était son invitée, pas sa femme, ni sa fille. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain après avoir tapé le mur du poing, en se disant qu'une douche lui remettrait les idées en place. Et pour être sûr du résultat, il irait prendre une tasse de thé avant d'aller dormir. « Oui c'était une bonne idée » pensa-t-il.

Une fois arrivé en face de la salle de bain, il entendit l'eau couler et après avoir poussé un soupir de désespoir- c'était la lolita qui occupait son lit- il décida qu'aller se promener était une solution tout aussi convenable. Il ouvrit la porte vitrée et marcha environ 40 minutes avant de tomber né à né avec deux babouins à l'air complètement ahuri.

« Parfait, voilà de quoi me changer les idées ! » s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Il dégaina sa splendide épée et fonça. Les singes n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir que leur sang éclaboussait déjà le sol poussiéreux.

Il n'avait pas touché les points vitaux pour laisser à Roronoa la chance de les affronter dès qu'ils se seraient remis de leurs blessures. Néanmoins il avait frappé avec rage, une rage pas vraiment justifiée, et pendant un instant il avait ressenti l'envie… de les tuer. Il rangea son épée dans son dos et prit la direction du manoir. Finalement il allait rester auprès de la lolita, il découvrirait peut-être ce qui déclenchait en lui ces étranges troubles. Enfin il s'en doutait déjà à vrai dire mais autant en être sûr, et puis de toute façon il n'avait rien à faire…


	6. Chapitre 6

Un chapitre très court et je m'en excuse d'avance mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'allonger et à vrai dire je ne suis pas sûr que c'eût été une bonne chose de le faire. Allez, je vous laisse lire !

Chapitre 6- La décision de Perona

Perona était hors d'elle. Ca faisait à peu près 30 minutes qu'elle s'était réveillée et elle n'avait cessé de réfléchir à des moyens de se venger. Le brûler dans son sommeil, faire exploser le manoir, le rendre dépressif… « Mais non, ça ne marcherait jamais » pensa-t-elle. Après tout elle s'était déjà pris une raclée et elle se doutait que si elle l'attaquait de nouveau il serait moins indulgent. Elle décida alors de partir. Après tout elle l'avait remercié, elle n'avait donc plus rien à faire ici. Elle se leva et entreprit d'ouvrir la fenêtre. A sa grande surprise celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée.

Elle sortit alors et marcha un peu se disant qu'elle aurait aimé parler à Zoro, en savoir plus sur la vie de pirate, lui poser des questions sur le monde, sur l'océan. Mais elle ne pouvait pas y retourner, elle devait absolument éviter Mihawk. En effet, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait une fois en face de lui, soit elle s'emporterait, soit elle mettrait une fois de plus sa fierté de côté si le faucon venait à s'excuser courtoisement, il était donc préférable d'éviter toute confrontation. Elle jeta un dernier regard au manoir, poussa un soupir et commença à s'envoler.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7- La fierté du faucon

Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler. « La fille » s'écria-t-il, paniqué. D'habitude il n'était pas superstitieux mais de toute façon le mot « habitude » n'avait plus aucun sens depuis que la jeune femme était arrivée au manoir. Il se mit à courir et l'aperçut au loin. Elle marchait, l'air à la fois triste et songeur. Il accéléra encore et la vit se retourner vers le manoir. Au moment où elle commença à s'envoler, il l'attrapa par le pied et la tira vers lui. Elle fit mine de se débattre mais au bout de 10 secondes de lutte inutile elle se résigna et posa pied à terre.

« Quoi ? » lança-t-elle d'un ton acéré. « Pourquoi m'empêchez-vous de partir ? »

« Parce que j'ai encore des excuses à vous faire. »

C'était la première fois qu'il était sur le point de s'excuser, sa fierté l'en ayant toujours empêché. Mais là c'était différent, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, il fallait qu'elle reste avec lui, au moins le temps qu'il comprenne.

« Si ce n'est que ça je m'en vais » dit-elle en détournant le regard pour s'apprêter à décoller.

« Non ! » se surprit-il à hurler. Et voilà il ne pouvait plus reculer, sa fierté avait disparu d'un coup, presque d'elle-même.

« je me suis emporté tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je suis tout à coup devenu odieux et arrogant, je me suis emporté comme jamais ça ne m'était arrivé et je te demande pardon. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais mais tu as une influence étrange sur moi, quand tu t'es réveillée je suis devenu bizarre tout à coup et tout est devenu confus en moi. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que tu restes avec moi, parce que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive et que j'aimerais en savoir plus. »

Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment aurait-elle pu s'attendre à une telle déclaration ? C'était tellement passionné et ça semblait tellement sincère qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Excuses acceptées » lança-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il fut surpris de sa démarche, et était devenu écarlate dès qu'elle avait commencé à l'enlacer.

Il se sentait extrêmement bien dans ses bras mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait empêcher la température de son corps de grimper. Il était incroyablement gêné. Néanmoins il décida de supporter ça et il lui rendit son étreinte.

« Je suis extrêmement heureux de l'entendre, lolita. »


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8- Bons baisers de Marineford

Mihawk sirotait tranquillement une tasse de thé au citron en pensant à sa journée d'hier.

« Quelle étrange journée » pensa-t-il. Mais elle s'était bien terminée. Perona - elle lui avait donné son nom après s'être énervée du fait qu'il l'appelle « lolita » - ne lui en voulait plus et ils avaient discuté en marchant pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était plus drôle et intéressante qu'il l'avait cru de prime abord. Elle lui avait parlé de sa vie à Thriller Bark et lui s'était étendu sur ce qu'il faisait en tant que shichibukai.

Il prit sa tasse pour boire une gorgée et se rendit compte qu'elle était vide. Il se leva donc de sa chaise et entreprit de se diriger vers la cuisine pour refaire du thé. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas ouvert le journal d'aujourd'hui. « Elle te retourne tellement la tête que tu as même perdu tes habitudes les plus élémentaires. » pensa-t-il.

Il s'en saisit donc et l'ouvrit. Il poussa alors un cri de surprise et courut chercher Rorona. Il était actuellement en train de s'entraîner mais il pourrait bien interrompre son entraînement un instant pour qu'il lui montre l'article de journal.

Il mit plus de 10 minutes à le retrouver et lorsqu'il l'aperçut il accéléra encore.

Il était en plein combat avec un grand babouin armé de deux sabres mais lorsqu'il eut aperçu Mihawk, il s'enfuit, suivi de près par toute sa bande. Zoro se retourna alors et aperçut Mihawk qui courait vers lui, un journal à la main.

« Regarde-ça Rorona, ça devrait sûrement d'intéresser. » lança-t-il avant de lui lancer le papier.

Il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit en vitesse.

« Mon dieu ! » s'eclama-t-il l'air choqué.

Sur la page de journal qu'il venait d'ouvrir se trouvait une photo de Luffy, son capitaine. Il se tenait debout et semblait prier, devant une sorte de fossé. D'après le texte il se trouvait à Marineford, le QG de la marine, qu'il avait d'ailleurs participé à ravager quelques jours plus tôt avec l'aide de plusieurs grands noms parmi les pirates. Barbe-blanche le Yonkou et « c'est pas vrai ! » Ace, le grand-frère de Luffy, avaient trouvé la mort pendant la bataille et étaient enterrés là-bas. Une phrase en italique sous la photo disait « Mugiwara vient provoquer la Marine et se recueillir en mémoire de son frère décédé ici à Marineford. ».

« Je te laisse seul un moment » lâcha Mihawk, qui avait aperçu le regard choqué de Roronoa.

Il commença à marcher pour rejoindre le château.

Pendant ce temps, Perona volait en direction de tête de melon. Elle devait absolument lui parler.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9- Parle-moi d'aventure !

Quand Perona arriva à sa hauteur, Zoro était allongé au sol, un journal à ses côtés. Il avait l'air mal en point. Sans doute son entraînement avec les babouins y était pour quelque chose. Mais étrangement il semblait serein et décontracté, loin de lui-même.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » lui lança la jeune femme.

« Prends le journal à côté de moi et ouvre-le, tu verras. » lui répondit-il sans cesser de réfléchir.

Elle s'exécuta et fut surpris de voir à la 2ème page une grande photo de Mugiwara no Luffy. Elle lut les annotations et s'attarda sur l'image mais elle n'y vit rien qui mérite une intense réflexion.

« Eh bien quoi, qu'est-ce qui te chiffonne ? » le questionna-t-elle ?

« Regarde à son avant-bras gauche. »

Elle se replongea dans le journal et vit que sur la photo, chapeau de paille portait au niveau du poignet les inscriptions « 2Y3D ».

« Euh, tu comptes sur moi pour t'aider à décoder ça ? »lui lança-t-elle sans conviction.

« Non. Pour l'instant j'ai juste besoin que tu me tiennes le journal ouvert. Comme tu peux le voir, mes bras ont subi de gros dégâts » dit-il en regardant ses bras.

Sa réponse manquait de politesse mais elle n'y fit pas attention, « Tous les mêmes ces épéistes » pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'allongea près de lui et lui tint le journal au niveau du visage pour qu'il puisse regarder la photo pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

Au bout de 3 minutes de réflexion intense il chuchota « j'ai compris Luffy ! J'ai compris ! » avant de le hurler en se levant.

Perona sursauta et lui demanda « Alors, qu'as-tu compris ? »

Il avait des larmes au visage quand il lui répondit « 2 years and 3 days, c'est à ça que correspondaient les initiales Y et D ».

« Et même ça, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » lança-t-elle, incrédule.

« Que je vais rester ici encore un bon moment pour m'entraîner » dit-il l'air presque joyeux.

Alors n'écoutant que son cœur Perona s'exclama « Alors moi aussi je resterai deux ans ici ! »

Zoro la regarda incrédule et elle continua :

« Eh bien si je suis arrivé ici c'est parce que je cherchais l'aventure mais après mes affrontements contre Mihawk ou les babouins je me suis rendu compte que j'étais trop faible alors je vais m'entraîner avec toi. Et puis avant de me lancer, j'aimerais entendre les récits de tes aventures avec ton équipage ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec passion.

Etant donnée la tête que faisait Roronoa elle s'attendait à une autre question, de sa part mais à sa grande surprise il lui tendit simplement la main et lui dit en lui montrant les bois :

« Un peu plus loin à l'est des bois se trouve un petit campement de babouin, je te les laisse. Par contre pour les histoires on verra ça ce soir ».

Elle attrapa sa main et se releva à toute vitesse. Elle posa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lancer un « Merci ! » d'un air réjoui et de courir vers les bois. « Finalement j'ai bien fait de venir sur cette île » pensa-t-elle pendant qu'elle courait, poussée par l'allégresse qui commençait à naître en elle.

Pendant ce temps, Mihawk marchait en direction de l'endroit où il avait laissé Roronoa, soucieux de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10- Les disciples du faucon

Lorsque Mihawk arriva à hauteur de Roronoa, ce dernier avait la tête plongée dans la mare près de laquelle il l'avait laissé un peu plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? De la plongée ? » demanda Mihawk d'un ton à la fois moqueur et surpris.

« Euh non, je me rafraîchis, les babouins m'ont épuisé. » répondit maladroitement le Mugiwara, l'air gêné.

« Hmmm. Enfin bref, je voulais savoir si tu avais découvert le sens de la photo dans le journal, car j'avoue que le geste de ton capitaine m'intrigue. »

« Oui je l'ai trouvé, il nous demande de nous entraîner pendant 2 ans et 3 jours puis de le retrouver à Sabaody pour reprendre notre voyage vers le Nouveau Monde et en ce sens… »

Il s'agenouilla comme pour prier et reprit :

« Je vous en supplie, entraînez-moi pour de vrai, rendez-moi puissant, je veux aider mon capitaine ! Et ce n'est pas avec de vulgaires babouins que je vais atteindre un niveau suffisant ! Pour la Lolita je veux bien le croire mais pour moi… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Perona s'entraîne contre les babouins ? » Lança Mihawk avec inquiétude.

« Eh bien oui, elle était déterminée à devenir plus forte alors je l'ai envoyé au camp à l'est. » répondit Zoro surpris de l'expression du shichibukai, d'habitude froid et plein de sang-froid.

Mihawk remarqua la surprise sur le visage de Roronoa et s'empressa de reprendre un ton neutre avant de répondre :

« Eh bien j'y vais de ce pas. Je sens qu'elle va encore s'évanouir. »

Et sur ces mots il tourna les talons avant de lancer :

« Tu as abandonné ta fierté pour me demander à moi ton ennemi, de t'aider. Alors je vais honorer ton sacrifice et faire de l'un des épéistes que je respecte le plus mon disciple. Alors va dans les bois au nord-est de l'île et découvre le camp des babouins des grottes. Tu trouveras là-bas le chef des primates. Comme tous les singes de l'île il a basé son style de combat sur celui d'un humain sauf que pour lui cet humain, c'est moi. Il est très puissant et te battre contre lui te permettra d'acquérir un niveau suffisant pour que je t'entraîne directement. »

Zoro se releva et après avoir lâché un « Merci ! » aussi bref que sincère il se précipita dans la direction indiquée par « œil de faucon ».

« Quel rustre. » soupira ce dernier. « Bon eh bien allons nous occuper de ma deuxième disciple ». Et sur ces mots il se mit à courir.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11- Une élève prometteuse

Perona était cachée derrière un arbre tout près du camp des babouins que lui avait indiqué tête de melon. « Fonce ! » lui disait son esprit mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient pas. Elle avait encore le souvenir de sa cuisante défaite à son arrivée sur l'île. Elle frappait ses jambes avec frustration lorsqu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'hurler : « mais tu vas bouger oui ? ». Son cri résonna dans toute la forêt et à ce moment elle se sentit incroyablement stupide et seule dans cette stupidité jusqu'à ce que des hurlements tout proches d'elle la fassent sortir de sa cachette. Perona se retrouva alors face à trois babouins armés de lances et de boucliers. Ils n'étaient pas très grands mais d'expérience elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Ils étaient aussi rapides que puissants et ils maniaient bien les armes pour des bêtes.

Mais elle était prête, elle ne perdrait plus, elle était déterminée à devenir forte pour partir seule à l'aventure. Ses jambes ne tremblaient plus et elle en profita pour courir sur sa gauche et ramasser une épée qui se trouvait par terre. Aussitôt les babouins foncèrent sur la jeune femme qui para avec difficulté un coup d'estoc d'un premier singe. Mais une deuxième attaque la fit reculer et alors que le troisième primate bondissait sur elle elle réussit à s'envoler. « Ah ah ! Et vous comptez faire quoi maintenant les ouistitis ? » Lança-t-elle avec assurance avant de jeter son épée, certaine d'être en sécurité.

C'est alors qu'un des babouins s'engouffra dans une tente avant d'en ressortir avec 3 arcs et carquois. « C'est une blague ? » s'exclama la jeune fille qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais lorsque la première flèche siffla à quelques centimètres de son oreille droite elle comprit qu'ils étaient aussi bons archers qu'épéistes et qu'elle ne serait en sécurité ni à terre ni en l'air. « Eh bien puisque c'est comme ça, à mon tour d'attaquer. Admirez le pouvoir du horo horo no mi ! » Lança la jeune femme sur le ton du défi.

Sur ces mots elle invoqua une nuée de fantômes explosifs et les envoya sur les babouins, absolument pas impressionnés par le discours de la lolita. Lorsqu'ils explosèrent elle s'apprêta à crier victoire et au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche, la flèche de la désillusion lui transperça l'épaule gauche. « Mais… » lâcha-t-elle tout bas. Elle ne comprenait rien. Comment avaient-ils pu ressortir indemne de cette explosion ? « Les boucliers. » chuchota-t-elle alors. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais il fallait se reprendre, elle avait déjà affronté des ennemis plus puissants lorsqu'elle était le second commandant de Moria. Mais cette fois c'était différent, elle avait décidé de ne pas recourir à la projection astrale pour ce combat et elle se sentait incroyablement vulnérable.

C'est alors qu'elle repensa à son combat contre le sniper des Mugiwara, Pipin ou Pierrot elle ne savait plus bien. Meme contre tous ses artifices, alors même qu'il était grièvement brûlé par les explosions il n'avait pas abandonné et il l'avait vaincu. Alors elle qui voulait partir à l'aventure, elle qui voulait suivre la voie de ces pirates elle ne devait pas non plus baisser les bras, elle devait se ressaisir et gagner. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une douce chaleur, comme une nouvelle force qui germait en elle. Elle se sentait à la fois plus forte et plus déterminée. Elle regagnait espoir et elle le ressentait dans tout son corps. Elle allait gagner, elle en était maintenant sûre.

« Vos boucliers je vais les faire éclater, les chimpanzés ! » cria-t-elle avec une voix débordante d'assurance. Elle invoqua 2 fantômes géants et les projeta sur les 3 babouins qui commençaient à montrer des signes de peur. Et elle les fit exploser. Elle fut elle-même projetée par le souffle de l'explosion et se cogna la tête contre un rocher. Elle s'évanouit quelques minutes et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle aperçut les corps calcinés des 3 babouins qui gisaient près des restes d'une tente. « J'ai gagné, dit-elle tout bas, le sourire aux lèvres j'ai gagné ». Mais ce n'était pas qu'une simple victoire, elle avait évolué pendant ce combat et le fait qu'elle ait pu faire exploser ses fantômes géants en était la preuve. Elle était folle de joie mais elle était épuisée et elle décida donc de rester allongée pour se reposer. Elle se dit qu'elle raconterait tout à Zoro en rentrant, sans savoir que Mihawk avait observé son combat et qu'il comptait bien lui faire part de ses impressions. Après tout elle était son élève.


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12- le foulard d'Heyree

Après avoir marché une heure, Perona était enfin arrivée au manoir. Mais elle ne devait pas se faire repérer. En effet, si Mihawk la voyait rentrer avec ses vêtements déchirés et couverts de sang il n'allait pas la laisser passer sans qu'elle s'explique et elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit au courant de son combat, car il l'empêcherait surement de continuer à s'entraîner. Par chance la fenêtre de la salle de bain était ouverte et elle décida donc d'entrer par là.

Une fois entrée elle ouvrit la porte qui menait au couloir et s'y engouffra.

« Alors, ta promenade s'est bien passée ? Raconte-moi tout » Lança une voix sarcastique.

Perona crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle n'avait absolument pas senti sa présence derrière la porte. Et elle comprit que Mihawk avait fait exprès d'ouvrir la fenêtre de la salle de bain. Maintenant elle hésitait entre s'enfuir en courant, hurler à la mort ou feindre la crise cardiaque. « Bon allez, tu viens de tuer 3 babouins, alors tu peux bien faire face à un seul homme » se dit-elle avant de répondre avec conviction :

« Euh eh bien… J'étais en train d'explorer l'île lorsque j'ai été attaqué par 2 babouins archers et l'un d'eux m'a touché à l'épaule alors que je fuyais à travers les ronces d'où l'état de mes vêtements. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à leur échapper et comme je comptais me laver avant de me présenter à vous je suis passé par la salle de bain mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas de serviette alors je suis sorti pour en prendre une et c'est là que vous m'avez fait sursauter. »

« J'avoue que si je n'avais pas assisté à ton combat contre les 3 singes j'aurais cru sans problème à ton histoire car tu mens très bien et dans notre monde, c'est un atout certain. »

Perona se décomposa sur place. Ce type était une vraie panthère. Une fois de plus elle n'avait pas senti sa présence pendant son combat contre les babouins et maintenant elle allait devoir tout lui avouer et rester cloîtrée pendant un bon moment dans ce manoir ennuyeux pendant que Zoro s'amusait dehors avec les primates. Mais elle ne pouvait plus rien faire alors elle décida de lui avouer la vérité mais Mihawk ne lui en donna pas le temps :

« Tu sais que je t'ai trouvé formidable pendant ton combat contre les babouins ?lui lança « œil de faucon ». Tu n'as pas flanché et tu leur as répondu avec toute ta force, force que tu venais juste d'acquérir à en juger par l'expression de surprise qui s'est dessinée sur ton visage quand tu as aperçu le corps des babouins. C'est pourquoi comme je l'ai fait pour Roronoa, j'accepte de devenir ton maître. En attendant, prends des vêtements dans ma garde-robe et enlève-moi ces guenilles.»

Et sur ces mots il partit dans le salon. Elle n'en revenait pas, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Mihawk n'avait pas l'intention de l'enfermer dans le manoir et encore mieux, il l'encourageait dans la voie qu'elle avait choisi. Qui plus est, il venait de faire d'elle son élève sans même qu'elle lui ait demandé et ça la rendait folle de joie. Elle se mit alors à marcher d'un pas joyeux vers la chambre de Dracule et en ouvrit la porte. Elle était très spacieuse mais très sobre et très peu meublée puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un lit et une immense armoire. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit en grand. Elle constata avec effroi qu'il n'y avait que des vêtements appartenant à Mihawk à l'intérieur et se voyant mal porter tous les jours des chemises amples et des pantalons elle entreprit de fouiller un peu.

Après avoir ouvert tous les tiroirs elle décida d'abandonner les recherches et c'est alors qu'elle aperçut un bout de tissu rose qui dépassait d'une caisse au fond de l'armoire. Elle s'en saisit et la tira hors de l'armoire. Sur la caisse en bois était gravé l'inscription « Heyree ». « Le nom d'une femme ? » se demanda-t-elle à voix haute. Elle attrapa alors le tissu rose qui était en fait un foulard et l'observa. « Tout à fait mon genre ! » dit-elle avec satisfaction en le nouant autour de son cou. Sur ce, elle ouvrit la boîte et y découvrit d'autres vêtements féminins. « Quelle chance ! » s'écria-t-elle. Elle entreprit alors d'aller prendre un bain et elle se dirigea donc d'un pas toujours aussi joyeux vers la salle de bain, la caisse serrée contre sa poitrine.


End file.
